Fishing trip with the Raijin squad
by WhenlifegivesyouKappacumbers
Summary: So one day, Izaya and Shinra decide to go on a fishing trip for no absolute reason and drag along Shizuo for their entertainment of it. Soon along the lines of getting there, Kadota pops by in the car and they all went on their merry way to a fishing area. Somewhere. au world, personality differences. First chap is Shinra's driving skills. This not a normal fishing trip. r&r is luv


**Inspired by a fishie c:**

**merry december kappalings**

Once a lazy time in Ikebukuro, Shizuo was sleeping in his house and Izaya decided to interrupt his rest, throwing a knife in his chest. He pulled it out and giving it a lick at the top.

"Shizuo get the fuck up we're going on a fishing trip." Izaya was in Shizuo's room, hopping on him repeatedly, and sitting on above his crouch, straddling him.

"I don't wanna go you basket case, and how the hell did you get in my house?" Shizuo was still in sleeping position, with open eyes, rubbing them. Izaya stopped jumping.

"Shizuo, we live in the same house." Izaya stated with a face, laying on Shizuo's torso and pouted.

"Oh yeah... well, I'm not going anyway." Shizuo closed his eyes again.

"Shizu-chan you have to come." Izaya kicked his legs.

"Why..." Shizuo groaned.

"It's because.. I'm bored **(I want a labu-labu-dovu trip with you)** and Shinra already packed up." Shinra was in the halls, with a huge pile of fishing gear and other shit in his arms. Izaya poked Shizuo's cheek.

"Eugh, fine. I'll come to your fishing trip." Shizuo sighed in defeat and agreed to come along with Izaya and Shinra. But after throwing Izaya off when he bit his ear and got out of bed.

"Where are we fishing though?" Shizuo said with bed hair and bangs.

"Oh, we don't know. We're just going to drive over to some random river or something." Shizuo went into the bathroom, and brushed his teeth.

He took a quick shower for he was knocked out last night, and had to be carried back by Kadota.

Izaya noticed he was in the shower, and sneaked into the bathroom.

"Oooh, can I join in?" Izaya whispered peeking through the curtains. Izaya secretly wanted to rub his body all over Shizuo's with soap. This caught Shizuo by surprise.

"AHHHHH." Shizuo yelled scrambling around in the shower, and threw a bar of soap at Izaya, and he fainted.

"Whoops." Izaya's dead body just laid there lifelessly.

After a while, Shizuo finished his shower, dried off, got dressed, and lifted up Izaya.

"Shinra, we ready to go?" Shizuo got out of the bathroom.

"Ye, ye." Shinra was still standing there with full hands.

"Hey... why is Izaya in your hands?"

"Oh, um, he fainted." Shizuo lied.

"Well.. ok then... I can't hold this much longer.. lets just go already."

"Then let's go." Shinra and Shizuo carrying Izaya, got out of the building, and walked up to Shinra's car.

Shizuo lay Izaya into the back seat of the car and closed it.

"Shizuo, help me get this stuff in the trunk." Shinra tossed the giant pile to Shizuo.

Shizuo opened the trunk, and put in everything. Shizuo got into the back with Izaya, and Shinra went at wheel.

"Huh, I thought Kadota was suppose to be with us today..." Shinra looked around for Kadota.

All of a sudden, he popped up in the second front seat. Shizuo and Shinra yelled.

"How the hell did you get here?" Shizuo was frightened in the back.

"It's because.. I am.. bat man..." Kadota replied with a twinkle.

There was a short silence.

"Uh, yeah, yeah sure, sure." Shizuo returned back to normal.

"So, where are we fishing?"

"Oh, um, we don't know."

"As long as I find a bat man fish there. Oh, and uh, why the hell is Izaya like that?"

Shizuo shrugged.

"He just fainted."

"Alright then..."

Shinra started the engine, and started driving.

"Hey, Shizuo."

"Yeah?"

"Make sure Izaya wakes up when we get there..."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Shizuo didn't really pay attention as he twirled Izaya's hair tips.

Shizuo noticed something "strange" about Shinra today.

"Hey Shinra."

"What."

"Why aren't you.. you know you.. you're not a potatoe?"

"Oh, um that yeah, the thing is I picked up this rock, and threw it at a cow, and erm, it kinda crashed into me and I died."

"Ok.. so why are you alive?"

"Oh, well, Buddha revived me and I became a human again." Shinra said greatly.

"Well, that's convenient." Shizuo laid Izaya's head on the window on his side.

"Actually, I met the froggie again and now I become a potatoe at random times."

"Just don't transform right now..." Shizuo was afraid the car would crash.

"Ehh." With a coincidence, "Shinra look out for the fucking truck!" Shinra almost crashed near a truck.

"AHH WE ALMOST DIED." Shizuo freaked out along with Kadota.

"Whoops." Shinra giggled.

"Wait what, what do you mean whoops?"

"You know, whoops. Don't blame me, I haven't started a car in a year." Shinra continued reasoning.

Almost getting hit by the truck, a bump on the road made Izaya drop his head from the window surface on to Shizuo's crouch, face first, still knocked out and laying on all the seats plus Shizuo's lap.

At the shock of almost dying, Shizuo didn't bother and stroked Izaya's hair for his own comfort, recovering.

Shinra kept on driving afterwards.

"Hey, Shinra, put on some tunes." Shizuo suggested since they've been driving for a while.

"Sure." Shinra turned on the radio, tuning the channels to then a strange song came on...

**Radio: If you were gay, that'd be ok, I mean just hey, ha, I'd like you anyway, because you see, if it were meeee~ I would feel free to say that I was gay! but I'm not gay!**

Shinra looked in to the rear mirror staring at Shizuo, then at Izaya slowly.

"What are you looking at.." Shizuo caught Shinra's stare.

Shinra and Kadota stared at each other in silence.

**After many awkward conversations, they were close to getting to a random fishing place.**

"Hmm..." Kadota spotted a fishing place.

"Let's go there." Kadota pointed.

"Ah, good." Shinra wheeled over to the road.

"Ok Shizuo, wake up Izaya now." Shizuo shook Izaya over and over, until he slowly opened his eyes, seeing nothing but black.

Izaya noticed a stick-like thing.

Izaya thought in his head, "What the heck is this?" Izaya decided to poke it, and then stroked it for no reason? It made a reaction.

"Oh, it's hard now." Izaya looked up, and Shizuo looked down.

"Oh."

"Shizuo... why haven't you got Izaya off your lap yet..." Kadota squinted looking what's going on behind him.

"No reason." Shizuo stares at Izaya.

'And he looks at me.' Shizuo slowly moves down.

'And I look at him.' Izaya stares back.

'And he looks at me.' Slowly.

'And I look at him.' Having a moment in their heads.

'And he looks at me.' Almost there.

'And I-' Shizuo was just about brush his lips.

Shizuo and Izaya's lips were almost together, when...

"Wait what?" Shinra quickly glanced at the mirror catching their moment, making Shizuo and Izaya then quickly sat up, formally.

"Nothing." They both said, looking at opposite directions.

"Aw." Shinra was hoping for something.

"Ok, guys, we're here." Shinra parked the car, and they headed to the fishing site. The place had two benches, and one table. There were two small buildings up a slope.

**end of part 1 c:**

**TBC and get catch some fishes.**

**winter freezes the kappa :C**


End file.
